The Life of Les Amis de l'ABC
by Lesmispanda
Summary: Follow along in the life of the Amis dealing with drama,drunk people's nod relationships Modern AU I suck at summaries I own Eloise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Marius Is A Sock

* * *

So my peep GC wanted to write a fanfic but couldn't get a profile so I said she could use this. This will be a Les Mis fanfic by the way. Over to you GC,

GC: Thanks mate I owe you one

Me: You sure do...

GC: Shove off, I have a story to write! (Shoves me)

So I thought that we really needed another les mis fanfic coz a lot were mostly Eponine and Enjolras so I thought I'd put a twist on things. I am sorry about my disapproval of Marius but I wanted to make him a drip to stir things up. So here is chapter one appropriately named Marius Is A Sock and it involves a sock fight, introductions to Eponine and her life and two POV changes - Eponine and My new character: Eloise!  
I hope you like it and please give me some cool ideas. If your are scared of coke then... Well you'll see.

GC- the one who wants to get on with it

* * *

Eponine's POV (point of view)

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Marius screamed and leapt into my arms.

He is scared of everything. I mean, come on, who in their right (or left) mind is scared of cola? Or pillows? Marius that's who. Scared of most things, no scratch that, everything, but I can't help but think he looks cute when he's scared. My feelings are crossed! Although on the plus side, catching a screaming Marius at least once a day, make that hour, has made my arms extremely strong.

Sorry, I'm not good at intros, Eponine Hermione Julietta Thenardier at your service. My best mates, Eloise, Musichetta and Cosette, we share a flat. The boys (les Amis de l'ABC) live next door. Oh and, the leader, Enjolras, is dating Eloise. My boyfriend is Combeferre. He is mates with Joly (Chetta's boyfriend) and Enjy (I insist on calling him that) and I totally adore him. He is just so... Dreamy

Marius is a sock. A drippy one. Every time he sees an empty cola can, he literally jumps into Cosette's arms (His new Girl) He was seriously driving me up the wall. (Is that even possible?) But he's just like... Soo cute. And when he does puppy dog face-and believe me when I say this- he is irresistible- I just can't help my pulse racing or my heart fluttering. But he is a wimpy kid. (Oh no randomly quoting book names.)

The problem is, I think I still like Marius (even if he is a wimp) but I love Combeferre. I have a feeling El and Cosette have caught on. However, I think Marius is a wet blanket and Combeferre is a muscular, generous GUY (rather than Marius who is virtually a teenage girl)  
and I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Anyway I'm off to throw socks at Marius with the Peeps. ?

* * *

Eloise POV

* * *

So. I think my friends and I need a proper life, rather than scaring Marius out of his by throwing socks at him. Last night we crept into the boys apartment with the key Enjy (if Eppy can call him Enjy why can't his girlfriend?) gave me and we were armed with socks. He looked like he was going to wet himself and even when he looked like he was scared Epps looked like she could just like snog his face off. I'm pretty sure Cosette has noticed Eppy and her staring and that's why she is acting so cold towards her. Enjolras looks like he could die when Cosette and Marius exchange kissing but everyone is fine when we do it.  
We are planning another prank on Marius. I have suggested that we have floating coke cans rigged with a dictaphone that has ghostly moans recorded on it. (I know I'm evil aren't I?). I'm pretty sure all the Boys are close to kicking him out, but then he would have to move in with us; I've bribed them with skittles. Well now I've got to go for a date with Enjy. I thought it would be just us but everyone is coming to watch Mission Impossible. But if I catch Eppy staring at Marius again I've won the bet against Chetta and £50 will be mine. I hope I don't lose coz I don't have £50.  
I spent it on skittles .

* * *

AN

* * *

I started the story! Ok so I DID call Marius a sock and Eponine isn't dating Enjoulras but they don't in the actual Les Mis thing so... Anyway, I made up Eloise coz my mate wanted a character in this so some POVs will be in hers and she will write. So watch out for the next chapter ok? If you want a spoiler look out at the end of chapters! If you have any ideas, please post them!

If anyone knows if it is actually possible to be driven up a wall please say in the comments!

Thanks for reading!  
GC- The one who has epic initials that no one shall ever find out! (I am not copying JC (The misadventures of Eponine and Cosette) my initials are totally different and they are French)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Marius Is A Sock

* * *

So my peep GC wanted to write a fanfic but couldn't get a profile so I said she could use this. This will be a Les Mis fanfic by the way. Over to you GC,

GC: Thanks mate I owe you one

Me: You sure do...

GC: Shove off, I have a story to write! (Shoves me)

So I thought that we really needed another les mis fanfic coz a lot were mostly Eponine and Enjolras so I thought I'd put a twist on things. I am sorry about my disapproval of Marius but I wanted to make him a drip to stir things up. So here is chapter one appropriately named Marius Is A Sock and it involves a sock fight, introductions to Eponine and her life and two POV changes - Eponine and My new character: Eloise!  
I hope you like it and please give me some cool ideas. If your are scared of coke then... Well you'll see.

GC- the one who wants to get on with it

* * *

Eponine's POV (point of view)

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Marius screamed and leapt into my arms.

He is scared of everything. I mean, come on, who in their right (or left) mind is scared of cola? Or pillows? Marius that's who. Scared of most things, no scratch that, everything, but I can't help but think he looks cute when he's scared. My feelings are crossed! Although on the plus side, catching a screaming Marius at least once a day, make that hour, has made my arms extremely strong.

Sorry, I'm not good at intros, Eponine Hermione Julietta Thenardier at your service. My best mates, Eloise, Musichetta and Cosette, we share a flat. The boys (les Amis de l'ABC) live next door. Oh and, the leader, Enjolras, is dating Eloise. My boyfriend is Combeferre. He is mates with Joly (Chetta's boyfriend) and Enjy (I insist on calling him that) and I totally adore him. He is just so... Dreamy

Marius is a sock. A drippy one. Every time he sees an empty cola can, he literally jumps into Cosette's arms (His new Girl) He was seriously driving me up the wall. (Is that even possible?) But he's just like... Soo cute. And when he does puppy dog face-and believe me when I say this- he is irresistible- I just can't help my pulse racing or my heart fluttering. But he is a wimpy kid. (Oh no randomly quoting book names.)

The problem is, I think I still like Marius (even if he is a wimp) but I love Combeferre. I have a feeling El and Cosette have caught on. However, I think Marius is a wet blanket and Combeferre is a muscular, generous GUY (rather than Marius who is virtually a teenage girl)  
and I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Anyway I'm off to throw socks at Marius with the Peeps. ?

* * *

Eloise POV

* * *

So. I think my friends and I need a proper life, rather than scaring Marius out of his by throwing socks at him. Last night we crept into the boys apartment with the key Enjy (if Eppy can call him Enjy why can't his girlfriend?) gave me and we were armed with socks. He looked like he was going to wet himself and even when he looked like he was scared Epps looked like she could just like snog his face off. I'm pretty sure Cosette has noticed Eppy and her staring and that's why she is acting so cold towards her. Enjolras looks like he could die when Cosette and Marius exchange kissing but everyone is fine when we do it.  
We are planning another prank on Marius. I have suggested that we have floating coke cans rigged with a dictaphone that has ghostly moans recorded on it. (I know I'm evil aren't I?). I'm pretty sure all the Boys are close to kicking him out, but then he would have to move in with us; I've bribed them with skittles. Well now I've got to go for a date with Enjy. I thought it would be just us but everyone is coming to watch Mission Impossible. But if I catch Eppy staring at Marius again I've won the bet against Chetta and £50 will be mine. I hope I don't lose coz I don't have £50.  
I spent it on skittles .

* * *

AN

* * *

I started the story! Ok so I DID call Marius a sock and Eponine isn't dating Enjoulras but they don't in the actual Les Mis thing so... Anyway, I made up Eloise coz my mate wanted a character in this so some POVs will be in hers and she will write. So watch out for the next chapter ok? If you want a spoiler look out at the end of chapters! If you have any ideas, please post them!

If anyone knows if it is actually possible to be driven up a wall please say in the comments!

Thanks for reading!  
GC- The one who has epic initials that no one shall ever find out! (I am not copying JC (The misadventures of Eponine and Cosette) my initials are totally different and they are French)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Viva Le Zoo!

To the guest that reviewed gavroche is in this one

Hey Peeps! I had this really funny idea to send the Les Amis de l'ABC on a daytrip- to a zoo! I couldn't wait to make a whining Enjoulras and and captured Gavroche! So I chose some animals and I'm thinking the comparison game?!

GC- The one who wants Grantaire to compare Enjoulras to...

* * *

Eloise's POV

* * *

So last night I won £50! Eponine seems to love both Ferre and Marius. I don't know why she likes Marius. He is a sock.

Today Eppy suggested we go to the local zoo and everyone seems to like the idea-especially Gav who suddenly went hyper at the thought of monkeys and lions.

* * *

-later-

* * *

Grantaire grabs us shakes and we walk around the enclosures while we wait for Joly and the ice creams. I just hope there isn't too much sugar in these things: Gav is hyped enough.

"Monkeys! Monkeys! Aren't they funny Ep? They are so funny! Ooh ooh ah ah! Ooh tigers rah they're stripy! And my favourite colours too! I love tigers! And monkeys! And milkshakes!.." Too late. I see Eponine looking at the bottle and here eyes widen. There is obviously a lot of sugar in them...

* * *

Eponine's POV

* * *

Grantaire is so dead. He bought Gav a special 'treat'. Not a a treat for me. I mean, a triple chocolate extra sugar candy floss shake is basically pure sugar!

I try to forget-it is the holidays- and as we walk past the lion enclosure and Grantaire shouts:

"Oi! Jolras! That's you! Fluffy hair, no emotions and nothing better to do than sleep or fight!

Ferre, Chetta and I join in.

"Yeah, I can really see the likeness!"

Chetta points at one with a red back.

"Now that's definitely you, red vest and all!" Enjy walks off in a huff, Gav following. I'm pretty sure that doesn't help coz all he's talking about is lions. "You like lions too? That's so cool! Hey do you like monkeys? And milkshakes? You gonna take me to another enclosure? Sweet!.."

Then I hear another shout and Enj walks over carrying Gav in a fireman lift. Chetta, Ferre and I can't stop laughing. Ferre roars like a lion and Gav turns on him. "You like lions too Ferre? That's awesome! What's your favourite animal? I like penguins and the way they waddle!.." Ferre grins at us, puts his hand on Gav's shoulder and walks him to the gift shop. "Gift shop! Do you think they sell books about penguins? Or toys? Or even actual penguins?.."

"Wait, where's Marius and Cosette?" asks Joly, arriving with the ice creams.

"Oh they're having a make out session on the bench. I mean in front if everyone." Joly sighs in disgust.

* * *

Musichetta's POV

* * *

Joly takes me to see my favourite animals-koalas. We sit down to eat our ice creams and our talk ventures to Ep and Marius.

"So what's going on between them?"Joly asks curiously.

"I don't know." I sigh and think. "She loves Combeferre, anyone can see that but she seems to like Marius."

"I've noticed that too. Well, lets not worry to much about it. Ep might tell you soon and then we can help."

-Later (again)-

It turned out to be sooner than I thought. As soon as we arrived home, Ep got me and El to come into her room. I had hobnobs and cans of coke (When they're empty we'll scare Marius with them) then she dropped the not-so-secret secret. She asked us about it; I thought about the songs I've heard and realised something: she has to follow her heart. I told her this and she didn't get it. I went and got one of Grantaire's paintings he gave to me. It says: People say to follow your heart not your mind, but sometimes it's hard to tell the difference. And I think that's it. She can't tell between her heart and mind. I told her to get an early night and not worry but I'm worrying now. Ep never worries, especially not over a guy.

* * *

AN

So I got some fun into it! I loved writing a hyper Gavroche it's quite funny to imagine actually. Tell me who you think Eponine should choose: Combeferre or Marius?

So I'll get another chapter up soon and I hope you enjoyed this one.

What do you think about the non secret secret? Is it too serious?

Les Mis Panda and I came up with a fan name- MaNorz- which relates to my initials.

You can become one by liking (just reading actually) my story!

GC- The one who thinks people read (and like) this


End file.
